


Reflections, a Bear and Bella In the Morning outtake

by LouiseClark



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseClark/pseuds/LouiseClark
Summary: Leah follows her heart and soulmate to London. She bravely faces the unknown future for herself and her unborn twins. Will her dreams of being a stage actor come true, despite her unplanned pregnancy?Riley knew the moment he met Leah that she was “the one.” Given the chance of reconnecting, he vows to keep her by his side, regardless if Leah’s ex is the father of the twins she’s carrying. However, when Riley’s rock band calls it quits, how does he mean to support her?This is the continuation of Leah and Riley’s story that began in “Bear and Bella In the Morning.”





	Reflections, a Bear and Bella In the Morning outtake

Riley situated himself in a chair beside Leah while she moved her laptop so they could both be seen on the screen. She had been on Google Chat with Bella and Tanya while he was downstairs in his makeshift studio. “Ready, Birdy? Bella, Tanya?” he asked in a teasing tone.

The ladies shared their enthusiasm, making him nervous. After taking a final calming breath, he began to sing the words of “Mirrors” by Justin Timberlake:  
“Aren’t you somethin’ to admire  
Cause your shine is something like a mirror  
And I can’t help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I’m always  
Parallel on the other side”

Leah was in complete awe of her boyfriend, lover, and father of her babies. She watched as he expertly strummed his acoustic guitar. He had recently burned her name in the wood and had it lacquered. It was humbling for her to watch him play something new and that obviously meant so much.

“Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there’s no place we couldn’t go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I’ll be trying to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong…

“Cause I don’t want to lose you now  
I’m looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I’ll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin’ back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along”

Leah thought back to how they met, lost each other, and then reunited. Their reunion was bittersweet, as she was in a strained relationship with Jacob. Riley refused to let her go, so when things were bleak with Jacob, he proved his love for her. He loved her with everything in him and had never been shy about it. 

“It’s like you’re my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn’t get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it’s clear as this promise  
That we’re making  
Two reflections into one  
Cause it’s like you’re my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me”

Leah was overwhelmed. Tears escaped and she tried to wipe them away so he wouldn’t see them. She didn’t want to interrupt this beautiful gesture.

“Now you’re the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it’s already gone  
And I can’t wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are. . .

“You are, you are the love of my life

“Girl, you’re my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You’re my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do”

Riley swung his guitar to hang on his back, quickly dug the ring box out from his pocket, and got down on one knee. “As God as my witness, I’m a changed man ever since I met you, Birdy. You’re my bread, my wine. Please say you’ll be my wife.” 

Squeals broke out from the computer. Leah and Riley had forgotten all about their friends until that moment. 

Leah shook her head as if it was all a dream. When she opened her eyes, Riley was still down on his knee, looking at her with love in his eyes. After a moment, she nodded and cried, “Of course, yes! Yes, Riley!” she managed to reply between sobs.

Cheers erupted and congratulations were said, followed by a quick goodbye so the newly engaged couple could properly celebrate. Once the laptop was closed, he slid the ring on her finger. 

“Oh, Riley! It’s beautiful! I love it: I love you,” Leah said and kissed him. She could barely see through her tears, but she was sure her ring was beautiful. All she could see was a big sparkly diamond and a dash of color.

“Birdy, you’ve made me the happiest man alive!” Riley exclaimed before attacking her lips with fervor. It was as if he needed to confirm that he wasn’t dreaming the whole thing. Fast, quick pecks that began on her lips ended on her forehead.

Allowing them to catch their breaths, he slowly pulled her up, carefully maneuvering to her side, and guided her up the stairs of their flat to their bedroom. Both of them lost garments along the way. As he lovingly positioned her on the bed, he began to sing once more. This time using the lyrics of “Adore” by Miguel.

“These lips can’t wait to taste your skin, baby, no, no  
And these eyes, yeah, can’t wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby  
Just let my love  
Just let my love adorn you  
Please baby, yeah

Riley kissed her tenderly in all the right places as he sang to her. He even took a moment to caress her pregnant belly.

“You gotta know, you gotta know  
You know I adore you, yeah baby

“Baby, these fists will always protect ya, lady  
And this mind, oh, will never neglect you, yeah, baby, ooh baby  
And if they try to break us down, don’t let that affect us, no, baby

With Leah lying on her side, he held her leg up and slowly entered her pussy. He thrust with the lyrics. 

“I, oh, oh  
Let my love adorn you, baby  
Don’t you ever  
Don’t let nobody tell you different, baby  
I’ll always adore you  
You gotta know, know, you gotta know now  
Oh yeah”

As she neared climax, he finished the song.

“…Oh you gotta know  
Know that I adore you  
Oh, love ain’t never looked so good on ya  
Ooh, put it on, baby  
Let my love adorn you”

Leah came hard and so powerfully she saw stars. Riley had thrust so deep within; it was the most amazing feeling. He furiously rubbed her clit as she came, and for the first time ever, she squirted. Riley came soon after, amazed at his feat. He lay beside her, both of them trying to catch their breaths. When Leah was coherent enough, she moved slowly, concerned about making a bigger mess.

“Oh God, Ri, I’m so sorry. Did I pee on you, or did it just get on the bed?”

Riley was confused for a moment before it dawned on him. “Um, Birdy, love, that wasn’t pee. I achieved the ultimate sexual goal for a man. I made you squirt. We’re going to have to do that again!”

At first, Leah didn’t know what to think. She was confused, and maybe even a little disgusted. One thing was for sure. She needed to visit the loo straight away.

~ Reflections ~

Ten days before the June third due date, Leah and Riley found themselves in the hospital. Leah’s water had broken, and since she was delivering twins, it had long been decided that she would deliver by caesarean. Emmett, Tanya, Bella, and Riley’s parents, Caius and Athenodora, gathered in the surgical waiting room. Bella had wanted to be in the surgery room with her friend, but she was early in her own pregnancy, about seven weeks, thus fighting morning sickness all day every day lately. She was drinking ginger ale and snacking on crackers as Tanya held her hand. The upholstered chairs were too thin and the wood arms too square for Bella’s liking, so she was very uncomfortable. Emmett was pacing, nervous for Riley and Leah. 

“Oy! You’re gonna hit the wall milling around like that,” Caius snapped at Emmett. 

As if on cue, the moment Emmett looked up, his forehead crashed into the corner of the wall by the door. “Ow! Mother fucker!” Emmett exclaimed in anger at himself for not paying attention.

“Oh!” Bella and Tanya said in unison. “Are you okay? Are you bleeding?”

Athenodora smacked at her husband’s arm. “Shame on you, Caius!”

“What? It’s not my fault our son’s American friend is a klutz!”

Bella returned with an ice packet from the nurse’s station and pressed it to her husband’s forehead. Tanya had settled him in to the chair Bella had vacated and sat in the one she was in before. “Thank you, baby,” Emmett said in appreciation, hissing at the first contact the ice pack made with his head. Bella kissed him soundly on his lips, swiping her tongue across his bottom lip. Just as their tongues connected, Caius interrupted them.

“Bloody hell. I thought he was your husband?” he directed toward Tanya. 

“He is. And she’s my wife. Got a problem?” Tanya’s anger turned Emmett on even more and he squirmed in his seat. 

Bella grew wet, too. She loved it when her wife was feisty. Before she and Emmett’s kissing grew too heated, she released his lips. “Feel better?”

“Yeah, baby, but I know how I can feel even better,” Emmett teased and wiggled his eyebrows in an effort to seduce her.

Bella and Tanya laughed and then kissed. “He’s going to be fine,” Tanya claimed.

“Oh yeah,” Bella agreed. 

Suddenly, Riley burst through the door. “They’re here!”

Everyone jumped up out of their chairs and rushed around him. Emmett’s accident was all but forgotten. A chorus of congratulations and questions broke out amongst them, overwhelming Riley. 

“Are they okay?”

“How’s Leah?” 

“Congratulations, son!” 

“Oh, how wonderful!” 

“Great! Let’s go see them!” 

“Hold up!” he exclaimed and threw his hands up in the air. He was completely stressed out. “My Birdy’s fine, yeah, so are the babes–– both girls. They’re in the nursery and their momma’s recovering. I’ve been talking with the doctor. There’s something I gotta tell you all before you see them. . .” 

* * *

The doctors had been just as surprised as Riley and Leah when the babies were delivered. Linnea May was born first, with beautiful fair skin and fuzzy, bleach blonde hair; she looked just like her father, Riley. Two minutes later, Leila Vanessa entered the world. A striking difference in appearance from her twin, she had the staff doing double takes upon their first glance. Leila had a darker complexion and thicker, darker, curly hair in comparison to her sister. Both were beautiful and healthy.

Riley and Leah were taken aback, but parental instinct kicked in just as quickly. Both babies were cleaned, evaluated, and swaddled by the time Leah’s doctor finished closing her up. She held them briefly with Riley as they decided on their names, then they were taken to the nursery. 

After the rest of the staff had left, the doctor asked if Leah wanted a DNA test done on both babies. It was obvious that Linnea was Riley’s daughter, but they knew he was referring to Leila. Riley agreed, just for the sake of needing to know if his daughter was going to have health issues down the road. The doctor assured them the tests could be done before they were released from the hospital in a few days, and that the results would be mailed to them within a month from the Human Tissue Authority. Understandably overwhelmed, the doctor had Leah move to the recovery room to rest while Riley was free to go make the big announcement about the delivery. 

* * *

Riley went for the direct approach. “Yeah, well, you see, my Birdy was in a relationship with this cad, and it sort of appears that one of the girls is his.”

“What!” Athenodora exclaimed at her son.

Bella gasped at the news, while her partners looked at each other in shock.

Caius was upset with this discovery. He was just getting used to the idea of being a grandfather, for in his mind he was too young. 

“They were on the outs when I met her. And, well, you’ve seen her. She’s beautiful! We connected, you know?” Riley tried to explain, mostly to his parents. 

As Leah’s best friend at the time, Bella had heard their love story; then eventually Emmett and Tanya did, too. 

“Oh, yes, the most amazing night of your life, you said,” Caius seethed. He spun around and walked away. 

“Fuck! Dad!” Riley shouted after him, but just as he was going to give chase, Emmett stood in the doorway. He nearly ran into his huge bear of a friend.

Athenodora cautiously stood beside her son. “I know you’re in love, son. I think you and Leah have a wonderful relationship. She and your children are a part of this family, and your friends here clearly are, as well. Your father just needs some time to see that.”

“It doesn’t matter if I’m Leila’s biological father or not. I’m her father regardless! Do you hear me, Mom? It doesn’t bloody matter!”

“I know, son. I know.” 

~ Reflections ~

“And with this ring, I pledge my love for thee.” Riley slipped the platinum band over the knuckle of Leah’s left ring finger, and into place against her engagement ring.  
She looked radiant today, blushing and smiling at him, especially since the ceremony began. Leah repeated her lines of faith, loyalty, and love as she looked into Riley’s eyes.  
The bishop delivered a short prayer after blessing their union, then formally introduced Leah and Riley as husband and wife to the small gathering inside St. Andrew-by-the-Wardrobe. Mostly made of immediate family and closest friends, it had been decided that the twins should be baptized after the wedding. The date was perfect, for it marked the one-year anniversary of when Leah and Riley met, September eighth. 

Everyone gathered at the front of the church, spreading congratulations to Leah and Riley. After a few minutes, the bishop was ready to begin the baptism.  
“I bless thee, Linnea May Volturi. May your parents and godparents teach you the Christian faith.” 

She was a good baby, perfectly at peace in her mother’s arms. Since she was asleep, the bishop didn’t pour a pitcher of holy water over the top of her head. He simply dipped his fingers into the water and then touched her forehead, made the sign of the cross, and blessed her. 

Riley held Leila, and even though she was awake and alert, the bishop copied his actions. When done, the minister blessed Riley and Leah as a family, as well.

The wedding and family baptism made for an inspiring day. Emmett, Bella, and Tanya had made the trip over to London, but it would be Bella’s last trip before she gave birth. Aro and Marcus came for the wedding as well, and had brought Jacob’s mother with them. Leah and Riley invited her as a show of faith and unity, as well as to prove to her the results of the DNA test. It wasn’t until the reception was nearly over that Riley and Leah introduced Leila to her other grandmother. For Mrs. Black, it was bittersweet, as she knew it’d be the only time she’d see Jake’s one and only child. She was not in the best of health, and was recently diagnosed with Stage Four Mesothelioma. 

~ Reflections ~ 

“Thank you, London town. The chaps and I had a bloody good time this evening!” Simon yelled. Riley flung his guitar on his back and joined his mates at the front of the stage. They bowed in unison and waved to the crowd. Their song, “27” had become a moderate hit for them in their homeland, but the rest of the songs on their album had not drawn any interest. They just had one more show scheduled on their short, summer tour promoting the album, which was stressing the group. Riley had wanted to get in the studio and record when they had the opportunity, but the other guys always had excuses. To be honest, even though the tour had been short, it had put a strain on his new marriage. Leah had been able to catch a couple of shows, leaving their newborn twins with his parents, but this tour just wasn’t the same. Shocking him and the rest of his mates, Simon, the lead singer, announced that the band would be taking an official break, now that the tour was over.

Being unemployed did not suit Riley well at first. Leah was taking classes at the university, as well as online, so he stayed home with their children when she needed to be away. Riley never gave up on his writing, and even sold a couple of his songs, which immensely helped at home. Thanks to the university accepting Leah’s previous credit hours that she earned in the states, she was able to finish within a year. 

Life once again intervened on the couple’s plans, however. A month after receiving her Bachelor of Arts degree in acting from the famed Guildhall School of Music & Drama, Leah discovered she was pregnant for a second time. It was welcome news, even though it would make the budget even tighter, and they also realized how quickly they were outgrowing Riley’s flat. 

When Aro came to Leah’s graduation reception, which was held at Aro’s parents’ estate, he proposed Riley with a plan that would bring them back to the States. Riley thought it was ridiculous at the time, but with the announcement that his family was expanding, he rethought his uncle’s proposal. After discussing it with Leah, they decided that Riley should call Jon Astin of Astin Entertainment in Denver to see if the position, Head of Creative Services and Artist Development, was still available. 

~ Reflections ~ 

Four months later, the Volturi family was settled in their new home in Arvada, Colorado. They had so much help getting the home ready: Riley’s boss, Jon Astin, and his fiancée, Madi, and a whole crew from Kansas City came! It was so good seeing Bear, Bella, and their baby, Buckley, Tanya, Aro, and even Marcus. By the time Riley and family left England, their home was ready and waiting, thanks to endless hours of phone calls and Google Chat. An impromptu party welcomed them to their new home, which was kept short because jet lag plagued the family. After a couple of days though, they had adjusted and the family hosted their first proper gathering.

A couple of months later, the family was settled in comfortably. Riley was the prodigy that Astin Entertainment had needed on their staff, and he was enjoying his work. Leah gave birth to a handsome, baby boy, London Xavier. The twin girls enjoyed having a baby brother and were proud big sisters. With the help of a nanny, Leah was able to return to the stage six months after he was born. 

Within a year’s time of living in Colorado, Leah achieved her lifetime goal: starring in a Broadway play. Granted it was not in New York City, but Denver residents were very supportive of the arts community. And Riley had worked himself up to Vice President of Talent Management at Astin Entertainment. 

Leah and Riley always made time for each other, and for their family. Birthdays, holidays, and vacations were treasured, well-documented moments. Their home was always open to their loved ones when they visited. The couple loved fiercely and had an incredible bond, in the bedroom and out. When London turned two, they began to try for another baby. Leah was quick to conceive, and knew the moment it had happened. 

They were at West Water Outlaw’s concert; Leah had been standing against the guardrail with Riley behind her. She was lost in a song when his fingers began touching her in all the right places: up the back of her legs, ghosting across her barely exposed stomach, and along the sides of her breasts. She had dared to go without a bra, which he soon discovered. Her hands wandered behind her, seeking out his defined chest under his shirt, before deviously stroking his cock, which was still confined in his jeans. Luckily, they were in a far back corner, in the dark. He effortlessly guided them backwards from the rails, where he purposely fell into a seat and she in his lap. After they giggled, she took charge and unbuckled his vintage buttonfly jeans. His eager cock sprung free. Leah was quick to suck it, completely turned on. Simultaneously, he lifted her short leather skirt, pulled aside her lace thong, and plunged two fingers in. She came quickly, and before she knew it, he had her facing the stage and was pulling her down to sink on his cock. Sex in public was on their list of fantasies, so Riley tried to take it nice and slow to savor the moment. Leah was so turned on; she came once more before Riley couldn’t contain himself any longer. It was the best fuck they had had since before the twins were born. It was exciting, the chance of being caught, added to the thrill. After the concert, they went home and made love, taking their time, which was something they hadn’t been able to do with three small children underfoot. Luckily, they were with Bella, Tanya, and Emmett so Leah and Riley could enjoy their date night.

Nine months later, Lennon William was born. He had Leah’s face and Riley’s hair, and was loved instantly by the other children. Feeling their life was complete with four children, successful careers, and wonderful friends, the Volturi family was a very happy family.


End file.
